Storyteller
by Miyu4
Summary: Chapter two: Zweite Begegnung zwischen Schu und Ke, ein Alptraum der Ken zu schaffen macht und ein fremder Mann... SchuxKen
1. Ein Anfang

Storyteller  
  
Der Morgen - oder - Die Welt ist blau.  
  
Teil 1  
  
Ich werde dir jetzt eine Geschichte erzählen.  
  
Eine Geschichte, wie sie in eine paar hundert Jahren wirklich geschehen wird.  
  
Eine wahre Geschichte.  
  
Die Zukunft.  
  
Und du wirst zuhören und sie mit mir weitererzählen und verändern, bis zu jenen Menschen, die das selbe tun werde wie wir.  
  
Die Geschichten erzählen.  
  
Die Zukunft bilden.  
  
Stille. Im ganzen Zimmer herrschte eine drückende Stille. Ken lag einsam auf seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Er war froh, dass dieser Tag vorbei war, somit hatte er einen weiteren Tag seines Lebens abgeschlossen.  
  
Der Tag heute war eh nicht sonderlich angenehm für ihn gewesen. Er hasste Tage an denen die Mädchen einem am Hals hingen. Ken war nicht Yohji und in zwischen mochte er es noch weniger als am Anfang.  
  
Ken erinnerte sich wann es wieder angefangen hatte. Das war vor ungefähr einem Jahr gewesen. Damals war er mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht und hatte furchtbare Kopfschmerzen. Nichts ungewöhnliches. Aber die Schmerzen hatten nicht mehr nachgelassen und wenn einer seiner Teammitglieder ihn berührt hatte und sei es auch noch sanft gewesen, der Schmerz wurde in solchen Momenten immer stärker und breitete sich von seinem Kopf aus, aus.  
  
Heute war es wieder besonders scheußlich gewesen. Die Schmerzen hatten einfach nie nachgelassen. Umso besser fühlte er sich jetzt, wo er alleine war. Wo keiner ihn berühren konnte.  
  
Ken konnte hören wie die Tür zum angrenzenden Raum geöffnet wurde und die leisen Schritte, die vom Flur kamen.  
  
'Er geht wieder!' ging es dem Ex-Torwart durch den Kopf, wohl wissend, wo Yohji um diese Zeit hin wollte und es war nicht eines seiner üblichen Dates, das wusste Ken auch. Er hatte sämtlich Antworten erst vor kurzem aus dem Playboy herausgequetscht und wusste immer noch nicht was er darüber denken sollte.  
  
Yohji ging zu ihm und mit diesem 'ihm' war nicht irgendjemand gemeint sondern ein orangehaariger Bastard, der nebenbei auch noch zu Schwarz gehörte. Die Rede war natürlich von Schuldig.  
  
Ken hatte sich oft überlegt, ob er es nicht doch einem der anderen von Weiß erzählen sollte, doch er entschied sich jedes Mal dagegen. Schließlich wollte er Yohji nicht ins Unglück stürzen und das würde er zweifellos tun, wenn er etwas verriet.  
  
Yohji war schon längst weg und Ken hatte langsam das Gefühl, die Wände würden auf ihn zukommen. Schnell schwang er die Beine aus dem Bett und stellte sich hoch aufgerichtete hin, doch es half nichts. Das Gefühl blieb einfach da. Ken atmete tief durch. Er musste raus hier und zwar möglichst schnell. Hastig schnappte er sich seine Jacke und den Fußball, dann verlies er das Zimmer und ging wieder etwas ruhiger durch den Flur und trat kurze Zeit später durch die Tür ins Freie.  
  
Die kalte Nachtluft schlug ihm unangenehm entgegen, lies ihn erzittern, aber das hielt Ken nicht auf. So unangenehm es auch war, es war immer hin besser als die stickige Luft in seinem Zimmer und die Wände, die auf ihn zukamen.  
  
~*~  
  
Es war wie immer gewesen, genau wie immer und langsam begann es Schuldig zu langweilen. Am Anfang hatte es ihm Spaß gemacht Balinese zu verwirren, ihn aus den Reserven zu locken. Doch inzwischen kannte Schuldig jede einzelne von Yohjis Regungen und es war kein Interesses mehr da. Hätte Schuldig in letzter Zeit nicht ständig Langeweile, wäre Balinese für ihn schon längst gestorben. Aber so war das Leben nun mal und als Ablenkung reichte er Schuldig. Jedenfalls im Moment.  
  
Der Rothaarige begleitete seinen Zeitvertreib aus dem Hotel zu einem Parkplatz, auf dem Yohjis Wagen stand. Es war mitten in der Nacht und vermutlich wäre Yohji noch bis zum morgen geblieben, wenn er nicht irgendwie das Gefühl gehabt hätte, so einen riesigen Fehler zu begehen.  
  
Schweigend standen beide vor Yohjis Wagen. Sie benötigten keine Worte, schon gar keinen Abschied, sie würden sich sowieso wiedersehen.  
  
Schuldigs Laune war schlecht. Er merkte mal wieder wie sehr ihm der wirklich Kick an der ganzen Sache fehlte, die wirklich Herausforderung. Yohji ins Bett zu bekommen wurde irgendwie immer einfacher. Der Blonde war nun mal ein Playboy, was die Tatsache, dass sogar der schlimmste Feind ihn einfach in Bett bekam nicht entschuldigen sollte.  
  
Yohji drehte sich kurz zu Schuldig um und sah ihm in die Augen. Der Telepath wusste, dass da mal wieder sehr viele Fragen in dem Kopf von Balinese waren, aber er hatte kein Interesse daran ihm irgendwelche Antworten zu geben. Er war zu nichts verpflichtet.  
  
Blitzartig wurde Schuldig gepackt und im nächsten Moment spürte er Yohjis Lippen auf seinen. Er lies ihn gewähren. Es war alles so gewohnt, alles immer der selbe Trott. Langweilig.  
  
"Bis später, Kätzchen!" Die selben Worte wie immer und er langweilte sich immer mehr. Gab es denn heute nichts neues? Nichts interessantes? Die Menschen, die er entdeckte, hatten noch nicht einmal interessante Gedanken.  
  
Schuldig sah wie Yohji davon fuhr, wahrscheinlich fuhr er zu irgendeinem Club und lies sich mal wieder vollaufen, nichts neues, wenn man Kudous Gedanken kannte.  
  
Gelangweilt trödelte Schuldig durch die Straßen, nur ein paar Laternen erhellten seinen Weg. Es musste doch irgendwas geben, dass ihn nicht so sehr langweilte und mit dem er sich noch eine Weile beschäftigen könnte.  
  
Er trödelte weiter durch die Straßen, bis er an einem großen, ziemlich düster wirkendem Park vorbei kam. Die Bäume ihm streckten ihre großen dunklen Äste ausladend entgegen. Es war nicht gerade eine angenehme Atmosphäre, aber sie war Schuldig durchaus sympathisch. Die Ausstrahlung des Parks glich der seinen, dunkel und bedrohlich, eine Gegend, die man lieber nach Einbruch der Nacht miet, eben genauso wie, er eine Person war, die man lieber miet. Also eine durchaus interessante Gegend.  
  
Schuldig betrat den Kiesweg und ging ruhig die dunklen Wege entlang. Sonst ging er eigentlich nie durch Parks, weder Tagsüber noch Nachts, wohin einen die Langeweile nicht alles treiben konnte.  
  
Inzwischen hatte er die Mitte des Parks erreicht, die Mitte in gestallt einer großen, kahlen, einigermaßen gut beleuchteten Wiese. Irgendwo, in der Nähe einer Lampe stand ein Fußballtor und ein Schatten bewegte sich. Schuldig wand seinen Blick höher und musterte die Person, zu der, der Schatten gehörte. Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf seinen Lippen, als er die Gestallt erkannte. Vielleicht war diese Nacht doch nicht so langweilig, wie anfangs angenommen.  
  
~*~  
  
Ken machte einen Torschuss nach dem anderen, warum wusste er nicht so genau, wohl um nicht ziellos durch die Straßen zu wandern.  
  
Er lief zum Tor um den Ball erneut zu holen, doch auf halben Weg blieb er wie erstarrt stehen. Da war jemand. Es dauerte genau zwei Sekunden, bis er ahnte wer ihn die ganze Zeit über anstarrte. Ruckartig drehte Ken sich um und starrte in zwei, ihm sehr bekannte grüne Augen.  
  
"Na, jetzt warst du aber sehr schnell, Kätzchen!" stellte eine gehässige Stimme fest. Ken rührte sich nicht. Er war im ersten Moment wie erstarrt. Was machte dieser Bastart ausgerechnet jetzt hier, wo er doch seine Ruhe haben wollte und da war noch etwas ganz anderes: Was war mit Yohji? Hatten die beiden ihr Schäferstündchen etwa schon beendet?  
  
/So viele Fragen in deinem Kopf, Kätzchen! Da brauch ich ja ewig um alle zu beantworten!/ Der Telepath machte einen Schritt auf Ken zu und dieser wich automatisch zurück. Was er jetzt als letztes wollte war ein Kampf. Nicht hier, nicht jetzt und schon gar nicht wenn er unbewaffnet war.  
  
/Ich bin doch gar nicht da um mich jetzt mit dir zu streiten, Kätzchen!/ "Raus aus meinem Kopf!" Ken tat das erst, was ihm einfiel und das war nun mal Schuldig anzuknurren.  
  
/Was willst du machen, wenn ich das nicht tue?/ Schuldig grinste frech und seine Hand schoss nach vorne. Er packte Ken am Handgelenk und zog ihn eng an sich.  
  
Als Ken Schuldigs Hand spürte, durchzuckten ihn stechende Schmerzen. Sein Kopf wurde fast überschwemmt mit fremden Gefühlen und er versuchte sich dagegen zu wehren, aber er kam nicht an, die Schmerzen begannen sich auszubreiten.  
  
Mit einem Ruck hatte Ken sich losgerissen und war ein paar Schritte zurück getaumelt. Ihm war schlecht und die Erinnerungen, an die Qualen die er gerade eben erlebt hatte ließen ihn erzittern. So fühlte es sich also an, wenn ein Telepath ihn anfasste. Er wich noch einen Schritt zurück.  
  
"Na, jetzt habe ich dich aber erschreckt, Kätzchen!" Der Rothaarige grinste breit und machte einen Schritt auf den völlig verängstigten Ken zu, dieser wich weiter zurück. 'Fass mich nicht an!' Das war der einzige Gedanke für den in Kens Kopf platz war. 'Fass mich bitte nicht an!'  
  
/Und was passiert wenn ich das doch tue?/ Wieder Schuldigs Stimme in seinem Kopf und da wusste Ken, dass er noch mal versuchen würde ihn anzufassen. Panik ergriff ihn. Schuldigs Hand streckte sich nach ihm aus und...  
  
Schuldig wich überrascht einige Schritte zurück. Eine Welle fremder Emotionen schlug ihm entgegen. Er schnappte nach Luft. Das hatte er nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Ganz kurz schloss Schuldig seine Augen und versuchte wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, als er die Augen wieder öffnete war Ken verschwunden.  
  
Der Telepath starrte noch einen Moment irritiert vor sich hin, dann ging er zu dem Tor und hob den Ball auf, den Ken dort vergessen hatte. Dann grinste er. 'Ich habe nie wirklich gemerkt, was du für eine seltsames Person bist, Ken Hidaka. Eine wirklich seltsame Person.' Er klemmte sich den Ball unter den Arm und ging besser gelaunt durch den Park. 'Aber eines solltest du die unbedingt merken: Ich bekomme immer was ich will!'  
  
~*~  
  
Ken rannte so schnell er konnte nach Hause. Immer wieder durchzuckten ihn Erinnerungen, an seine Begegnung mit Schuldig. Immer wieder fiel ihm der Schmerz ein, den er empfunden hatte.  
  
Er hatte das Haus erreicht und stürzte in sein Zimmer, erschöpft fiel er auf sein Bett und schloss die Augen. Er wollte nur noch schlafen. 


	2. Reale und nicht reale Alpträume

Ich bins wieder! Jaaa! Ich hab mal weiter geschrieben. Kurze Widmung an Moku und meine Freundinnen und dann geht es mal los!  
Teil 2  
  
Ken fuhr aus dem Schlaf hoch, die Augen geweitet und leichenblass. Wieder dieser Alptraum, aber zum ersten Mal seid langem war er sich ganz sicher, dass er sich noch genau daran erinnern konnte. Das war nun schon seit seiner letzten Begegnung mit Schuldig so. Jedes Mal hatte er mehr Erinnerungen an den Traum. Langsam ließ er sich zurück in die Kissen sinken. Er begann sich die Szene noch mal zusammen zusetzen.  
  
Da waren drei Personen gewesen. Das Mädchen mit den langen, schwarzen Locken, die immer auf einem Stuhl, auf der Terrasse saß und die Puppe mit dem merkwürdigen Blick auf dem Schoss hatte. Dann stand rechts von ihr, ein Mann mir langem schwarzen Haar, den goldenen Augen und dem schwarzen Anzug, der Ken an irgendjemanden erinnerte, auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, an wenn. Rechts von ihr stand der dritte. Ein blonder Mann mit eisblauen Augen und dem hellen Mantel, der das Mädchen anstarrte. Ken schloss seine Augen und erinnerte sich an das was passierte.  
  
Die beiden Männer schienen sich zu unterhalten und Ken stand plötzlich direkt hinter dem Mädchen. Es gab einen Streit und Ken versuchte die Worte der Männer zu verstehen, doch es war als würden sie eine fremde Sprache sprechen und das Mädchen saß einfach nur da und rührte sich nicht, nicht mal ihre Augen bewegten sich. Als wäre sie erstarrt. Dafür hatte Ken aber das Gefühl, dass die Puppe auf ihrem Schoss um so deutlicher zuhörte und alles ganz genau mit bekam.  
  
Ken konnte beobachten, wie der Streit immer schlimmer wurde, bis der blonde Mann plötzlich auf das Mädchen herunter sah. Ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht, das nächsten, was Ken sah war, wie sich eine Blutlache um den Stuhl bildete.  
  
Langsam bewegte sich Ken um den Stuhl herum und starrte auf das Mädchen. Sie war zusammengesackt, in ihrer Brust klaffte ein Loch. Es herrschte Still, aber auch nur für einen Moment, dann bewegte sich die Puppe im Schoß des Mädchens auf einmal.  
  
Mit einem Ruck stand sie auf und wieder spritze Blut, dann herrschte erneut Stille. Der blonde Mann starrte immer noch auf das Mädchen, die Augen leer aber geweitet, auch der Blick des Schwarzhaarigen hing an der Toten fest, dann kippte der blonde Mann vorne über und stürzte zu Boden. Ken schlug die Augen wieder auf.  
  
~*~  
  
Ken kickte den Ball vor sich her, während er auf dem Weg zu seinem üblichen Trainingsplatz war, um mit den Kindern zu spielen. Seine Gedanken hingen immer noch an dem Traum von heute morgen. Er wusste nicht genau warum, aber irgendwie hatte er immer wenn er das Mädchen sterben sah das Gefühl eine gute Freundin zu verlieren. Er fühlte sich jedes Mal zum heulen.  
  
Da war eine tiefe Vertrautheit, die ihn mit ihr verband. Ken setzte sich auf die Parkbank, die direkt vor der Wiese stand, von hieraus konnte er direkt sehen, wann die ersten der Kids kamen und sie konnten ihn auch sehen. Es war also perfekt. Er begann wieder an das Mädchen mit der Puppe zu denken.  
  
/Na, Kätzchen? So in Gedanken?/ Der Angesprochene riss seine Augen auf und stand ruckartig auf. 'Raus aus meinem Kopf!' zischte er zornig, in besten Wissen, dass der Telepath ihn hörte. /Aber, aber, Kätzchen! Warum denn so böse? Ich wollte dir doch nur etwas zurückgeben, das du bei einer nächtlichen Trainingseinheit vergessen hast!/ Ken konnte Schuldig quasi in seine Gedanken grinsen sehen. Erst jetzt kam er auf die Idee sich mal umzusehen, wo sich der Telepath nun eigentlich befand. Er stand drei Meter vor ihm.  
  
"Bitte schön, Kätzchen." Er warf Ken den Ball zu und dieser fing ihn überrascht auf. "Danke!" murmelte er perplex. "Gerne, Kätzchen!" "Nenn mich nicht so!" "Warum nicht?" "Weil... weil..." 'Warum soll er mich eigentlich nicht so nennen? Es kann mir doch auch egal sein!'  
  
"Ich mag diese Bezeichnung einfach nicht!" Schuldig grinste. "Hört sich nach einem handfesten Grund an." Ken seufzte. Konnte dieser Typ nicht einmal den Mund halten? Er hätte jetzt wirklich Lust Schuldig einfach irgendwie auszustellen.  
  
"Das ist aber kein sehr netter Gedanke, Kätzchen! Aber mal ganz nebenbei, die Idee, dass ich dich anfasse scheint ja sehr erschreckend gewesen zu sein!" Ken schwieg. Er wollte über einiges nicht reden und über dieses Thema schon gar nicht.  
  
"Du weist du, dass dir das Schweigen überhaupt nichts bringt. Ich kann mir die Informationen jeder Zeit holen!" Schuldig grinste ihn frech an und Ken sah plötzlich an ihm vorbei. "Wie lange hast du deine Fähigkeiten jetzt schon, Mastermind?" Jetzt hatte er Schuldig wirklich aus dem Konzept gebracht.  
  
Dieser sah ihn etwas irritiert an. "Schon mein ganzes Leben lang!" "Konntest du sie auch schon dein ganzes Leben lang kontrollieren?" Schuldig brauchte noch einen Moment um wieder er selbst zu werden, dann grinste er. "Was soll die ganze Fragerei, Kätzchen?" 'Ja, was interessiert mich das eigentlich?' ging es Ken durch den Kopf und die Antwort kam kurz danach. 'Weil er eine ähnliche Gabe hat, wie ich!' "Du musst mir ja nicht antworten!" war das was er heraus brachte.  
  
Schuldig überlegte einen Moment ob er Kens Frage nicht einfach ignorieren sollte, aber dann überwog doch seine Neugier auf die Reaktion des anderen. "Seitdem ich zwölf bin!" Kens Blick veränderte sich. "Da hat es bei mir gerade aufgehört!" So, jetzt hatte er Schuldig zum zweiten Male aus dem Konzept gebracht. "Was hat da bei dir gerade aufgehört?"  
  
Ken setzte sich wieder auf die Bank. "Du weist doch wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man die Gefühle der anderen kennt?" Schuldig nickte. Er war immer überraschte. Das Gespräch ging in eine seltsame Richtung.  
  
"Sicher!" "Als du deine Gabe noch nicht kontrollieren konntest, wie hat es sich da angefühlt?" Das Gespräch ging definitiv in eine merkwürdige Richtung. "Ich weiß nicht mehr!" Das war gelogen, natürlich erinnerte er sich noch an alles. "Warum fragst du das?" Ken sah wieder zu ihm hoch.  
  
"Nur so!" "Du weist doch, dass du mich nicht anlügen kannst!" "Hm" "Warum versuchst du es eigentlich immer noch?" Ken antwortete ihm nicht. "Dein Schweigen hilft dir rein gar nichts!" Schuldigs spöttisches Kommentar ging ganz an ihm vorbei. Erst die Stimme des Telepathen in seinem Kopf weckte ihn wieder auf. Irritiert sah er zu dem Orangehaarigen auf, dieser grinste. /Man sollte mir normalerweise immer zuhören, Kätzchen! Es wäre gut wenn du dir das merken würdest!/ Ken gab keine Antwort und Schuldig sah das geradezu als ein Einladung in Kens Gedankenwelt einzutauchen.  
  
Erinnerungen. Da waren hauptsächlich Erinnerungen. Erinnerungen an verschiedene Personen, an verschiedene Orte, verschiedene Zeiten und verschiedene Geschehnissen. Aber Schuldig fand keine Antwort auf seine Frage, die er verstand. Irgendwie waren Kens Gedanken anders als alles was er bis jetzt mitbekommen hatte. Sie waren schwerer zu verstehen und sie waren sehr viel fremder. Aber was Schuldig auch merkte, sie waren sehr viel interessanter. Plötzlich war Endstation und Schuldig war sich zu erst gar nicht bewusst was los war. Da war eine Barriere.  
  
Er sah in das Gesicht des Fußballspielers und suchte nach irgendeiner Regung, nach einer Erklärung aber zum ersten Mal zeigte Kens Gesicht nicht was er in diesem Moment dachte. Schuldig faste sich wieder und grinste. /Du steckst ja voller Überraschungen, Kätzchen. Ich muss zugeben das gefällt mir wirklich gut. Ich bin mal gespannte was du noch für Überraschungen für mich bereit hältst!/ "Für dich halte ich bestimmt keine Überraschungen bereit." Mehr sagte Ken nicht. Sein Blick ging wieder an Schuldig vorbei zum großen Feld. Ken wartete immer noch auf die Kinder.  
  
"Verrate mir eins Kätzchen, warum kannst du dich mit Hilfe von einer Barriere vor meiner Telepathie schützen." Ken sah kurz auf und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. "Weil es nun mal so ist!" "Keine gute Antwort, wenn ich ehrlich bin!" "Hm" "So wortkarg heute, Kätzchen?" Ken reagierte nicht. Er versuchte seine Gedanken und Gefühle richtig zu ordnen. Irgendwie hatte sich ein seltsames Gefühl der Verbundenheit hatte sich irgendwie in seinen Gedankenwelt eingeschlichen.  
  
Ken vermutete, dass es an den sich ähnelnden Fähigkeiten lag. Er entschloss sich nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, stattdessen sah er wieder über Schuldigs Schulter hinweg. Sein Blick wanderte über die Weg, des Parks. Es waren heute nicht viele Menschen unterwegs. Da waren zwei oder drei ältere Leute und...  
  
Ken geriet ins Stutzen als er noch eine weitere Gestallt sah. Ein Mann in einem schwarzen Anzug. Der Fußballer brauchte nicht lange um zu bemerken, dass er den Mann kannte. Aber ihm fiel nicht ein woher er den Mann kannte. Da war irgendetwas gewesen. Irgendetwas. Erst vor kurzem. Es wollte ihm einfach nicht einfallen.  
  
Der Mann sah vom Boden auf und Ken spürte, wie er zu ihm und Schuldig rüber sah. Dann und nur für einen ganz kleinen Moment trafen sich ihre Blick und Ken hatte das Gefühl, die Augen des anderen sahen in ihm hinein. Er erschauderte und sah kurz zur Seite. Der Blick des Mannes war so seltsam gewesen, einerseits hatte er es gemocht, aber andererseits war da ein unangenehmes Gefühl gewesen. Ale Ken den Blick wieder hob, war der Mann verschwunden.  
  
Schuldig hatte sich nun ebenfalls umgedreht und sah in die Richtung, in die auch Ken blickte. "Was ist denn da so interessantes gewesen, Kätzchen?" Ken zuckte gewaltig zusammen und sah Schuldig eine ganze Weile total überrascht an, dann schienen die Worte des Telepathen ihn erreicht zu haben und er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nix, was soll denn da gewesen sein?" Doch der Mann ließ sich nicht aus Kens Gedanken vertreiben.  
  
Erst das Geschrei von einigen Kindern vertrieb den Schwarzhaarigen aus Kens Gedanken. Die ersten seiner Gruppe kamen, man konnte sie zwar noch nicht sehen, aber dafür um so besser hören.  
  
"Sieht so aus als würden deine kleinen Freunde kommen! Ich lasse dich dann mal alleine Kätzchen!" Ken stand von der Bank auf und das nächste, was er merkte war, dass Schuldig ihn lang und ausgiebig auf den Mund küsste. Der Ex-Torwart war so überrascht, dass er sich gar nicht gegen Schuldig wehren konnte und sogar etwas unsicher zurück küsste.  
  
Erst als der Telepath ihn losließ wurde ihm bewusste was gerade eben geschehen war. Mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzten und Wut starrte er Ken an. "Was sollte das, Mastermind?" Ein breites Grinsen legte sich auf die Lippen des Angesprochenen. "Ich wollte dich nur noch mal daran erinnern, dass du mir gehörst, egal was du sagst! Und noch etwas Kätzchen! Glaub nur nicht, dass du mir entkommen kannst, ich bekomme immer was ich will!" Damit verschwand der Telepath.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ich hab einen von ihnen gefunden, Ashley!" Der Mann, den Ken im Park gesehen hatte stand auf einer Veranda. "Ich habe auch gesehen, dass der Orangehaarige ihn geküsst hat!" Die Angesprochene saß auf eine Gartenstuhl und rührte sich nicht. "Er hatte Glück, dass mein Schutzschild stark genug war um ihn vor dem Telepathen zu schützen." Wieder wartete der Mann auf eine Reaktion des Mädchens und währe es nur ein kleines Blinzeln gewesen, doch es geschah nichts.  
  
"Du wusstest schon damals, dass er einer von uns ist, oder?" Schweigen. "Hab ich nicht recht, Ashley?" Sie schwieg immer noch. "Deshalb hast du immer so sehr auf ihn geachtet. Gibs auf, Ash, mir kannst du nichts vormachen. Ich kenne dich einfach schon zu lange!" Er atmete tief ein. Die Tatsache, dass seine Freundin sich noch immer nicht rührte schmerzte ihn.  
  
"Du hast die Sorgen um ihn gemacht, nicht wahr?" Jetzt hatte er das Gefühl jemand wäre wie aus dem nichts aufgetaucht. Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter. "Ihm geht es gut, mach dir keine Sorgen!" Ein leises Lachen schien vom Wind herbeigetragen worden sein und dann wisperte ihm etwas ein kleines Wort ins Ohr, dass ihn lächeln ließ.  
  
"Danke!" 


End file.
